


Warm is the Colour of Your Eyes (or Your Jumper)

by ZandraGorin



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Partly) Epilogue Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Coming Out, December 2020, Divorced Harry Potter, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, More Comfort, POV Second Person, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZandraGorin/pseuds/ZandraGorin
Summary: Harry always brings a whirlwind of warmth in one way or other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Warm is the Colour of Your Eyes (or Your Jumper)

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was made for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge for December 2020, with the prompt "Tradition" and with a required word count of 364.
> 
> Many thanks to [davonysus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davonysus/pseuds/davonysus) for hosting this month's drabble challenge ^^

“There you are.”

It's cold. 

Light spills through the open door, warm as the sound of laughter that fades to a soft hum as he slips his arms around you.

“Okay?”

He slots himself behind you and nuzzles— the coarse hair of his beard leaving a trail of goose-flesh as you’re reminded of the reddened-skin it’s imparted elsewhere on your body. “You need to shave.”

“You like my beard.”

You twist your head to huff at him and end up inhaling the strong, spicy scent of his hair instead. 

“Been looking for you,” he mutters, his fingers make you shiver as they slip under your shirt and trace the faint scar-ends on your stomach. "Come inside."

It’s fairly obvious that neither of you want to move. Even though inside is nicer. Warmer...

...but infinitely more lonely. You don’t belong there. _He_ does. 

It's cold. 

He nips at your neck and you reign in a shiver. 

“Someone might see.”

He sighs— warm breath welcome against the almost-arctic breeze. “Let them.”

“That’s not what we agreed on,” your tone changes, and he notices. He always does. And as always, he stays rooted on the spot. Behind you. Against you. Around you. Stubborn arse. “Your children—”

“—are fine.”

“Ginevra—”

“—is also _fine_. Evidently.” He pauses and tightens his hold, as if expecting you to suddenly want to run away from him. It’s a foolish thought. If you haven’t already, there’s not a chance in hell that you will now. “...she knows.”

It's cold.

Your grip tightens on the haphazardly-wrapped package in your hand. “ _Harry_.”

“They all know.” 

It’s not like you’re against it, but it's both a relief and a conviction. Still, there’s comfort in the way his fingers glide across your skin. 

“It’s not like we’ve been subtle.” 

“It’s too soon.”

He takes the gift in your hands and smiles. “Apparently not.” His eyes crinkle and glow. You can't help but stare. 

You've yet to open it, but you both know what’s inside. He's already wearing his. Green. Silver 'H'. The green and silver you've grown up with.

"Come on." He takes your hand, and brings you inside.

It's warm. Warmer.

He still doesn't let go.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all Harry Potter canon characters belong to JKR. Thank you for reading! Comments/Kudos make my day.:) Holler at me on [tumblr](https://zandragorin.tumblr.com/)!:D


End file.
